heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Possessed or Brainwashed/Gallery
Images Nega K.O..png|K.O turning into T.K.O. for the first time. IMG 0175.JPG|Ichigo Kurosaki gets possessed by his Inner Hollow and Zangetsu's other half. IMG 0176.PNG|Ryou Bakura gets possessed by the millennium ring named Yami Bakura. Raph Vampire.png|Raphael turned by Dracula into a vampiric servant IMG 0177.GIF|Princess Luna turning into Nightmare Moon because of her jealousy. IMG 0181.PNG|Rarity gets corrupted by the Nightmares and turned into Nightmare Rarity. IMG 0183.GIF|Twilight Sparkle turns into Midnight Sparkle after getting engulfed by the magic in her device. File:Vegeta_Turning_Majin.png|Vegeta gets possessed by Babidi, transforming into Majin Vegeta. IMG_0187.JPG|Jaden gets possessed by The Surpreme King. IMG_0188.JPG|Yugi Muto possessed by the Orichalcos. Dark-bloom-bloom-14957318-768-576.jpg|Bloom was possessed by Lord Darkar in result become Dark Bloom. Black Spider-man.jpg|Spider-Man possessed by the Symbiote and becoming Black Spider-Man. Fugitoid posseded by Overmind.png|Fugitoid posseded by Overmind. File:Ashi_lose_effection.png|Ashi is possessed by Aku after revealing that Aku is her biological father. IMG_0234.JPG|Spryo gets corrupted by the dark magic with Cynder trying to calm him down. IMG_0235.JPG|Cynder gets corrupted by Malefor dark magic which leads her to try and kill Spryo. IMG_0248.JPG|Danny Phantom gets brainwashed/hypnotized by Freakshow's staff on a commercial. Evil Vakama 2.jpg|Vakama was taken over by the Hordika Venom, which caused him to be in beast-like state. Chaos 2048 2048.jpeg|Oracle was corrupted by Angra Maiyu, who transformed into Chaos, just before her friends freed her. IMG_0253.PNG|The player protagonist of Dragon Ball Xenorvse gets mind controlled by Towa in Dragon Ball Xenorvse 2. IMG_0259.PNG|Gumball possessed by Jealousy. IMG_0406.JPG|Corrupted Cloe and Yasmin when the dark pixies put dark pixie dust on them turning them dark pixies kh1-2015-08-14-15h13m15s897.png|Riku possessed by Ansem the seeker of darkness. 300.jpg|Optimus Prime is brainwashed into Nemesis Prime. 5.jpg|Buzz Lightyear switched on demo mode by Losto. L.png|Red transformed into a pig by the Chef Pig. IMG_0538.GIF|Styigan gets possessed by Pony of Shadows because of anger, hatred, and vengeance because of StarSwirl and the Old Pillers of Equestria. Santino possessed by Undertaker.jpg|Santino Marella was possessed by The Undertaker in result of becoming Zombie Santino Marella. Achira07.jpg|Kylie Griffin possessed by Achira. Dark Shock Rock.png|Shock Rock under the control of the High Override. Zombie Finlay.png|Finlay was possessed by The Undertaker in result of becoming Zombie Finlay Toothless.jpg|Toothless brainwashed by The Muddy Bewilderbeast. IMG_0851.PNG|Kent McCoy fully transformed and possessed of the Cloyne. stan and Kyle.PNG|Stan and Kyle hypnotize into loving the planetarium. Peter quill.PNG|Peter Quill (Star Lord) is under Ego's influence, to helps him activate the seedlings, which begin to consume every world Kim_in_Shego's_uniform.jpg|Kim under Dr. Drakken into become a 2nd Shego andi.jpg|Aelita under the control of XANA IMG_8873.PNG|Tea was brainwashed by Yami Marik IMG_2737.PNG|Amy Rose is under the control of Lyric toast.jpg|Cinnamon Teal hypnotized Donald Duck into stealing a computer link from the Navy's secret sub. 1x31_-_Mystic_Fate_(Part_1).avi_000465080.jpg|Nick was possessed by the Master and was transformed into a new Koragg. TransWarped Omega Megatron.jpg|Omega Supreme brainwashed by Megatron. EvilClown21.jpg|Eduardo Rivera transformed into a Ghost Clown. Super_Saiyan_Berserk_DBH.png|Goku possesed by Kanba's ki and turning into a Super Saiyan Berserk Nightshroud_Atticus.jpg|Atticus Rhodes possessed by Nightshroud Nightshroud_Yusuke.jpg|Yusuke Fujiwara possessed by Nightshroud The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck 21.png|Magica possesses Lena bill.jpg|Dipper possessed by Bill Cipher OutOfHisHead-evileye.jpg|Bumblebee is possessed by Megatron. hawkeye-7-1425321365.gif|Hawkeye hypnotized by Loki The Intruder possesses Tom1.0.png|The Intruder possesses Tom 1.0 bart.jpg|Sideshow bob hypnotizes Bart|link=Possessed or Brainwashed/Gallery 2011-08-29_1857.png|Drago was corrupted by Spectra Phantom's Chaos Ability X into becoming his slave in result of becoming Vexos Dragonoid. IMG_1522.PNG|Spryo gets corrupted when his light energy gets consumed by Strykore, and turning him into Dark Spryo YamiMarik-DULI.png|Marik Ishtar possessed by Yami Marik, his evil split personality because of his negative energy from the pain he got from it sent by his father. File:Change_Your_Mind_417.png|Blue and Yellow Diamond are possessed by White Diamond. File:Change_Your_Mind_695.png|Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are possessed by White Diamond. Possessed Henry.png|Henry Turner possessed by Armando Salazar. Tempest became evil.jpg|Tempest Shadow was corrupted by the Storm King's tyrannical influence into becoming his second-in-command before conquering Hippogriffia, later Equestria in exchange of restoring her horn. finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2633.jpg|Bruce was possessed as gets end up transform into savage after he smells the blood. Vlcsnap-2015-09-18-20h21m29s100.png|Iris loses her memories to Praxina and Mephisto and turns evil 64158ac08a5453bb386018affb3e3c7f92942c22r1-640-724v2 hq.jpg|Auriana gets brainwashed with red hair by Mephisto and Praxina Lolirock dark Talia.jpg|Talia gets possessed, and controlled with evil dancing shoes by Mephisto and Praxina Category:Galleries